Most vehicles currently manufactured in the United States are equipped with servomotor operated braking systems. These servomotors are normally operated through the actuation of a control valve by an operator supplied input force. The control valve is attached to the brake pedal through an input push rod. Arcuate movement of the brake pedal is converted into linear movement and directly transferred into the control valve. Movement of the control valve regulates the communication of an operational fluid supplied to the servomotor in a manner fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,547. The operational fluid creates a pressure differential across a wall member which acts through an output push rod and supplies a master cylinder with an input force to pressurize the brake fluid in the system and operate the wheel brakes of a vehicle.
It has recently been observed that the time required to actuate the wheel brakes of a vehicle could be reduced if the reaction time required to bring the control valve into operation could be reduced.